Tale Of Mineral
by Owly Bros
Summary: Mary menemukan buku misterius yang menghisap kehidupan, membuat penduduk menghilang! bisakah Mary menyelamatkan Mineral Town dari kejadian misterius ini? review please! rate T buat chapter kedepan


Hellu...

Jangan hiraukan author... baca aja ficnya okay?

Disclaimer: Author ngga punya harvest moon, yang punya natsume, quote punya Mark Twain, dan lain-lain

Tale of Mineral

Chapter 1: It's all begin, again

By: Owlybros

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover." - Mark Twain

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Summer, adalah musim yang panas di desa Mineral Town. Kebanyakan para warga mencari kesejukan dengan mengunjungi kedai-nya kai yang terkenal akan es serut serta jajanan asing namun nikmat. Tapi, ada seorang penduduk di Mineral Town yang justru tahan berdiam diri di sebuah ruangan yang panas dan juga sepi. Mary, seorang gadis muda, penjaga perpustakaan Mineral Town namanya. Tiap hari dia berkutat dengan buku-buku. Dia seorang penyendiri, tak seperti gadis lainnya, ia sangat pemalu sampai-sampai hanya segelintir orang yang mengenalnya.

Jack dan Gray adalah teman terdekat Mary. Jack adalah penduduk baru yang di warisi perkebunan milik kakek tua yang sudah meninggal. Meskipun penduduk baru, Jack sudah banyak dikenal warga akan keramahannya juga kepercayaan dirinya. Sementara Gray, adalah kebalikan dari Jack, pemalu dan tertutup seperti Mary, mungkin bisa dibilang lebih parah. Dia sangat dingin. Dia adalah cucu dari Saibara. Keduanya sama-sama datang dari kota.

Sehari-hari Mary hanya duduk di perpustakaan, membaca buku dan bersih-bersih. Kehidupan yang membosankan bisa dibilang. Tetapi saat dia menemukan sebuah buku misterius...

Bisa dibilang... sebuah kisah akan dimulai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Someday in summer...

"Fiuh... akhirnya bersih juga..." seperti biasa, Mary membersihkan buku-buku dari debu. Kali ini dia tidak sendiri, di temani Jack dan Gray, pekerjaan Mary terselesaikan lebih cepat kali ini.

"Wow, tak kusangka debunya sebanyak ini" kata Jack

"Yup, perpustakaan ini memang mudah berdebu, selain itu, tempat ini juga sangat tua" jelas Mary

BRUK!

"Eh, teman-teman... aku butuh bantuan... ouch" terdengar suara Gray dari lantai atas ruang perpustaakaan.

Jack dan Mary pun bergegas naik keatas dan terlihatlah Gray yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan isi buku dari rak-nya.

"Ya, ampun Gray..." Mary agak tertawa melihat Gray tertimpa buku-buku.

Terlihat, topi Gray terlepas, menampakkan rambut blonde-nya, Gray terlihat pusing karena kepalanya tertimpa buku. Mary dan Jack membantunya berdiri. Ia baru sadar bahwa topinya terlepas dan dengan cepatnya ia mengambil topi uma-nya tersebut den menutupi wajahnya yang blushing. Makin tertawalah Jack dan Mary

"Kau sebenarnya cukup tampan tanpa topi itu Gray." Canda Mary yang menambah parah blushing-nya Gray.

"Mary, Gray sudah cukup merah tuh gara-gara ucapanmu..." kata Jack

"Waduh, sudah jam 4 pm, aku harus pulang Mary, jam 5 Zack akan datang untuk menghitung hasil hari ini" Jack nampak tak enak dengan Mary

"Aku juga Mary" kata Gray

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang membereskan buku-buku ini, terima kasih kalian mau membantuku" Mary pun kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua.

"Daah"

Mary pun kembali kedalam perpustakaan, merapikan buku-buku yang terjatuh oleh Gray tadi. Namun ia menemukan buku misterius yang terlihat sangat tua

"_Hmm, aku tak pernah melihat buku ini sebelumnya" _pikir Mary saat meletakan buku yang terjatuh "_Sebaiknya ku-register dulu agar tak hilang, judulnya, Tales of... ?" _Mary agak penasaran dengan isi buku itu, diapun membuka dan sesuatu hal terjadi, bumi bergoncang dengan hebatnya, dunia tiba-tiba gelap dan buku itu menghisap segalanya. Mary pun pingsan akibat tertimpa buku-buku yang terjatuh.

.

.

Beberapa Jam kemudian

.

.

"Uh... Pusing... oh tidak..." terlihat perpustakaan berantakan, buku-buku berserakan, dan pintu perpustakaan terbuka. "Aku harus membersihkan dari awal lagi... tapi sebenarnya gempa apa itu tadi? Dan buku itu..." Mary mencari buku misterius itu namun hasinya nihil. "Aku benar-benar butuh udara segar..."

Mary, kemudian keluar dari rumah dan berjalan berkeliling kota.

Janggal, itu yang bisa Mary rasakan saat berjalan. Mineral Town terdengar lebih sunyi. Seperti kota mati lebih tepatnya. Tiada orang dijalan, anak-anak, pendeta Carter, ibu-ibu yang bergosip, bahkan Inn pun kosong.

"Mengapa tiada seorangpun?" Mary keheranan

Iapun memutuskan kembali kerumah, berharap Ayahnya Basil mungkin ada...

"Yah!" Mary berteriak, Namun hasilnya nihil. "Kemana semua orang?"

.

.

Malamnya

.

.

Sungguh, malam itu adalah malam terdingin buat Mary. Dari jendela ia lihat jalanan yang gelap, tak ada lampu-lampu dari rumah warga yang biasanya hidup, juga suasana rumah yang sepi. Sungguh ia merasa sangat kesepian. Biasanya Mary dan kedua orang tuanya makan malam sambil ngobrol dengan hangat. Ibunya seperti biasa, suka bergosip, dia dan ayahnya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Walaupun begitu, sungguh sekarang ia merindukan kehangatan keluarga itu. Kehangatan Mineral Town

"Oh, Harvest Goddess... apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" Mary bertanya-tanya.

Malam itu, Mary tidur dengan kesepian, kegelapan, juga kebingungan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

.

.

Esoknya

.

.

Sadar bahwa semua orang tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius, Mary tidak punya pilihan lain, yakni menemui Harvest Goddess, dan mencari jawaban tentang ini.

"Baiklah, bunga persembahanya sudah kubawa." Mary kemudian pergi ke Goddess Pond. Ia kemudian melemparkan bunga tersebut dan seperti biasa sang Goddess pun menyambutnya.

"Terima kasih, Mary. Aku memang menyukai bunga, apaka..." perkataan Goddess dipotong oleh Mary

"Harvest Goddess, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" Mary dengan anehnya tiba-tiba jadi berani

"Kurasa kau memang sudah menyadari bahwa para penduduk tiba-tiba menghilang, dan kau kesini mencari jawaban atas keanehan ini bukan?" Harvest Goddess ternyata sudah tahu. "Kejadian ini sebenarnya sudah pernah terjadi." Terang Harvest Goddess.

"Maksudmu Mineral Town pernah kehilangan semua penduduknya?" tanya Mary

"Ya, 50 tahun lalu lebih tepatnya, saat itu seorang petani bernama Pete..."

"Kakek Pete? Kakeknya Jack? Orang yang paling ramah dan paling tahu tentang semua penduduk di desa ini?" potong Mary

"Iya, sebenarnya, dia sangat mirip seperti mu Mary, pemalu, sangat tertutup bahkan hanya Mayor yang mengetahuinya. Witch Princess, musuhku, dengan isengnya memberinya buku yang kau temukan itu. Buku itu, merupakan lembaran kosong yang jika di buka akan menghisap kehidupan dan menjadikannya isi dari buku tersebut. Semua penduduk hilang, namun untungnya Pete bisa mengembalikan semua penduduk" Harvest Goddess kemudian mengangkat tangannya, dan tiba-tiba buku tersebut dengan ajaibnya muncul.

"Buku aneh itu!" teriak Mary.

"Ya, buku ini adalah segala penyebabnya."

"Jadi, Harvest Goddess, bagaimana cara mengembalikan semua penduduk?" tanya Mary

"Temukan memori... hanya itu yang kutahu. Kau harus cepat Mary, sebelum buku ini menelan semua bentuk kehidupan, bahkan diriku sendiri, kau harus menemukan semua memori dan menempatkannya kedalam buku ini. Atau kau akan terjebak di tempat penuh kesepian ini!" jelas Harvess Goddess

"Ta-Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukan ini sendiri, Harvest Goddess."

"Tenang Mary, aku akan membantumu" Harvest Goddess lalu mengayunkan tangannya lagi dan tiba-tiba munculah Gray dan Jack yang terlihat dalam keadaan tidak sadar. "Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah ini, Mary. Aku harus menahan kekuatan dari buku itu, waktumu tidak banyak... hanya... semusim..." Harvest Goddess lalu menghilang

Setelah Harvest Goddess menghilang, Gray dan Jack tiba-tiba sadar. Masih sedikit pusing, mereka mencoba bangun dan mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Uh... apa yang terjadi?" kata Jack dan Gray serempak

Mary lalu langsung memeluk kedua pria tersebut dan mengeluarkan airmata karena kangennya. Gray dan Jack tentu saja memasang muka kebingungan.

"Ma-Mary... apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

**Apakah Mary bisa menemukan semua Memori warga dan menyelamatkan Mineral Town?**

**Temukan jawabannya di chapter mendatang!**

**To Be Continue,,,,**

* * *

Akhirnya dapet urge kembali buat nulis... nah gimana ceritanya? Bagus ato jelek?

(Harap maklum ya kalu penulisannya hancur –memang Owly ngga bakat nulis-)

Please review and flame ya!


End file.
